Destiny
by sinjinh1
Summary: Blair and Sam plan a surprise party for their father. Someone from Blair and Jim's past resurfaces. And Blair meets someone he can't imagine spending the rest of his life without.
1. Chapter 1

January, 2000

Blair Sandburg pulled into a parking space near the journalism building at Rainer University and jogged toward the building. He was late meeting his brother, Sam, for lunch. They were planning a surprise party for their father's 50th birthday in three weeks.

He went into the building and went down to Sam's office. There was a note with his name on it taped to the door. He pulled it down and read it.

"Blair, I had to go down to the admin building to help one of my students take care of a registration problem. I'll meet you at the student center when I'm done and we can go to lunch. Sam."

Blair put the note in his back pocket and headed toward the student center. He paused when he started past the fountain. He had been past the fountain since his drowning, but for some reason he felt drawn there today. He turned from the fountain and ran into a student. "Oh man, I'm so sorry," he said as he helped her pick her books up. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay," she said as she looked at him. "I wasn't really looking where I was going either."

They stood up and Blair extended his hand. "I'm Blair Sandburg."

"Karen Davis," she said as she smiled at him. "I don't think I've seen you on campus before."

"It's been a while," he sighed. "I'm actually here to meet my brother."

"Oh, is he a student?" she asked as she shifted the books in her arms.

"Here, let me take some of these," he said as he grabbed the books. "No, Sam's sort of a visiting professor. He signed on to teach photojournalism this year, but after the semester's over, he may go back to being freelance. What about you? What are you studying?"

"History," she said as she looked at the books he was holding. "Actually, I'm working on my doctorate. And I teach a couple of classes."

"Ah, the life of a TA," he said as he gave her a grin. "I remember it well."

"You were a grad student here?"

"Yeah, until I joined the police department," he said then he changed the subject. "Where were you heading when I so rudely dumped your books on the ground?"

"The library."

"I'll walk you there.

"You don't have to," she said as she reached for the books.

He held them away from her. "I want to."

"What about your brother?" she asked as they started toward the library.

"He's in a meeting," Blair said as they headed up the stairs. "I'll catch up with him. Don't worry."

They entered the library and headed toward a table. He had just set her books on the table when a student approached them. "Mr. Sandburg, are you coming back to the University?" she asked.

"No, Kelly, I'm afraid not," he said as he glanced at Karen. "The Chancellor wouldn't hire me back even if I asked."

"But you were the best professor in the Anthropology department," the girl argued. "And I don't care what you said at that press conference. You would have never have tried to turn in a fraudulent dissertation."

"Well, thank you, Kelly," he said as he suddenly felt nervous. "But things worked out the way they did for a reason."

"Yeah," she said as she looked at Karen. "He really was a great professor, Ms. Davis. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Bye Kelly," Karen said as she smiled a little.

Blair looked at Karen for a minute and sighed. "I guess you want an explanation."

"Not if you don't want to talk about it," she said as they sat down.

"Not much to tell," he said as he closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them and said, "About two years ago, a publisher got a hold of something I was working on. He thought it was my dissertation. I had to hold a press conference to discredit it. I was fired not long after that."

"Why does Kelly think you lied at the press conference?" Karen asked as he shifted in his seat.

"I don't know," he said as he looked away from her for a minute. When he looked back, Karen knew her suspicions were true.

"You didn't tell the truth at the press conference," she concluded. "I don't know why you lied, but you did. What was your dissertation about?"

Blair smiled a little. "Maybe I'll tell you one day."

He pulled a card out of his wallet. "That has just about every number I can be reached at. I really do have to go meet my brother, but I'd like to talk to you again."

"I'd like that too," she said as he got up. "It was nice to meet you Blair."

"You too,' he said as he smiled at her and headed out of the library.

He went to the student center and saw Sam waiting for him. "Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"Sorry," Blair said as he held his hands up. "Ran into somebody, literally. Anyway, let's go to lunch so we can start planning Dad's party."

That night Blair thought about Karen Davis. He thought there was something familiar about her, like he had known her for a long time. But he couldn't figure out why. He didn't hear the phone ring until he heard Jim say, "Ellison. Yeah, he's right here. Chief, it's for you."

Blair took the phone. "Hello?"

"Blair, it's Karen Davis," she said as she tried not to sound nervous.

He smiled as soon as he heard her voice. "Hey Karen. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get together and talk some more."

"Yeah, that would be great. How about tomorrow? Say for lunch? I can pick you up at the University."

"That would be great," she said as she smiled on her end. "My last morning class gets out at twelve."

"How about I pick you up at 12:30 then?" he suggested.

"That would be great. Do you want to meet at the fountain?"

Blair closed his eyes for a minute. After the reaction he had at the fountain today, he wasn't wild about going back any time soon. But he didn't know how to explain it to her. "Yeah, that would be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it," he said as they hung up. He got up and put the phone up and went to the kitchen for a beer.

"Who was that?" Jim asked as he watched his friend.

"Her name is Karen Davis," Blair said as he turned and looked at his roommate. "I met her today when I went to go have lunch with Sam. We're meeting tomorrow for lunch."

"Ah, the old Sandburg table leg," Jim grinned.

"It's not like that," Blair protested. "There's something about this girl. Something I can't explain and it involves more than just sex."

"Okay, Chief, I believe you," Jim said as he took note of the serious look on Blair's face. "So where are you meeting her tomorrow."

"The fountain," Blair said as he looked down at his beer.

"Why the fountain?" Jim asked as he pushed back images of Blair floating face down in the water.

"Because that's where we met today," Blair sighed.

"What were you doing at the fountain today?"

"I wish I knew," Blair said as he sat down on the couch. "I was going to the student center to meet Sam and the next thing I knew I was standing in front of the damn thing. I finally turned away from it and ran into Karen."

"Is she a student?" Jim asked as he sat down in front of his friend.

"A grad student. I'd say she's the same age as Sam. I didn't have a lot of time to talk to her today so I can't give you a lot of details."

"You don't have to Chief," Jim said as he looked Blair in the eye. "I was just worried when I found out you were at the fountain today."

"Jim, I'm not going to have a flashback every time I pass that fountain," Blair argued. "I went by it many times after… after what happened."

"But you still have nightmares," Jim stated as Blair got up and started to pace. 'Right after what happened with Murdoc, you had nightmares."

"They were probably about what happened with Murdoc," Blair said as he stopped in front of the balcony doors.

"If that was the case, then why did you say 'Alex, please don't do this?'" Jim asked as he looked up at Blair.

"You know, there are times when it's a pain in the ass living with you," Blair said as he continued to look out at the city.

Jim sighed. "I know it was an invasion of your privacy, Blair. But I heard you starting to toss and turn and I got worried. I came down and woke you up but I let you think I hadn't heard what you said."

"I should have known better," Blair said as he turned around. "Okay, I have been dreaming about the fountain a lot lately. I don't know why. Maybe it's because of Murdoc, I don't know. But they're just dreams, Jim. I'll get over them eventually. I did last time. Now, we have an early shift tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

Jim watched as Blair went into his room and shut the door. He knew something had triggered Blair's nightmares about Alex Barnes. He also knew that they had never really talked about what had happened. He decided to keep a closer eye on his guide for the next few days.

The next day, Blair finished printing off the report on the case he and Jim had just wrapped up when he got up and grabbed his jacket. "I've got my phone if you need me for anything. If not, I'll see you in about an hour or so."

"You sure you don't want to call her and have her meet you somewhere else?" Jim asked.

"Positive," Blair said as he gave his friend a look. "Don't call unless it's an emergency."

"Yeah, yeah," Jim said as Blair left. He waited until he was sure that Blair was out of ear shot, then he picked up the phone. "Yeah, this is Detective Ellison, Cascade PD. I'm calling to check on the status of a patient in the security wing. Alex Barnes. Yes, I'll hold. Damn, are you sure? How long ago? Thank you Doctor."

He got up and headed for Simon's office. "Captain, we have a problem," he said as he went in.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair stood in front of the fountain and waited for Karen. He kept looking everywhere but at the fountain. Eventually, his eyes were drawn to it. He closed them and remembered that fateful day.

He sat behind his desk thinking about everything that had happened since he had met Alex Barnes. He had the door open and looked up, hoping it was Jim. "Alex."

He felt like it was happening to someone else when he heard her cock the gun. "Get up," she said as she looked at him as if this was hard for her.

He slowly got up. "Alex, you don't want to do this. Theft is one thing, but murder is a whole new game."

"Shut up," she said as she reached out and pulled him around the desk. "Move."

He kept his hands up and walked out of his office. She kept the gun close to his back and led him out of the building. "Stop here," she said when they reached the fountain.

There were still a few students milling around before they went home for the day. Blair hoped they would see something. Was wrong. "Alex, you won't get away with this. Jim will find you and stop you."

"He won't stop me," she said as her voice started to grow cold. "We're connected. I can feel it. That's one reason you have to die. You'll try and break that connection. I can't let you do that."

She looked around and saw no one was watching. She lifted her gun and hit him over the head. She caught him as he started to drop. He felt himself going in the water. He felt the air in his lungs being replaced by water.

And then he had the vision. Before Jim and H pulled him out of the water. Before he felt himself leave his body. He opened his eyes and smiled as the vision started to become clear to him.

"Blair?" came Karen's voice from behind him.

He jumped a little, but smiled as he looked at her. "Hey Karen."

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "You looked like you were a million miles away and I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes."

"I'm sorry," he said as he took her hand. "You're right, I was a million miles away. I was remembering something. But that doesn't matter now. I promised to take you to lunch."

He led her toward his car. She smiled as he held the door open for her. "This is nice," she said as she got comfortable in the Jeep.

"Thanks," he said as he slid behind the wheel. "My dad helped me buy it after my old car died a couple of months ago. That car was a classic, don't get me wrong. It just kept breaking down. I think the last time was the last straw for my dad. He took me car shopping that week."

She laughed a little. "Sounds like my dad. Then again, it could be a parent thing. Making sure your child is safe and taken care of."

Blair noticed that she had a sad look on her face. "Do you have kids?"

"I had a daughter," she said softly. "She died almost two years ago."

"I'm sorry," he said as he took her hand. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," she said as she smiled at him a little. "Maybe one day I'll tell you what happened to my daughter and you'll tell me what happened at the fountain."

"I never said anything happened at the fountain," he said as he pulled into the restaurant. Then he looked at her. "Okay, something did happen at the fountain."

"When?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Almost two years ago," he said as he looked at her. "About the same time your daughter died."

"Maybe we should talk about it," she said as she reached over and touched his face.

"Not here," he said as he held the hand on his face. "We'll go back to my place."

He started the car and headed for the loft. They picked up lunch on the way. Blair made sure his father's Jeep wasn't in the parking lot when he pulled in. He didn't want any interruptions.

They sat down at the table and Blair told her about being drown by Alex Barnes. He left out references to Sentinels. She took his hand as he told her about his friends preforming CPR on him and being declared dead by the paramedics.

She took a sip of her tea before she started her story. "I got married about half way through college. His name was Colin and he was the most wonderful man I ever met. Or so I thought. About a month after we got married, he started to change. It started with him yelling at me for no reason. Then he started hitting me. My parents didn't know what was happening until I left him. I left because I found out I was pregnant and I didn't want him to hurt my baby. My father went to my apartment and told Colin that if he ever came near me again, he would regret it. Colin went ballistic. He attacked my father. My father fought him off and called the police. Colin was convicted of assault. I thought it was over when he went to jail. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I named her Emma. When she was three, her father escaped from prison. I took Emma and went to my grandmother's. I thought he wouldn't find us there. But he did. He went straight for me when he broke into the house. My grandmother tried to keep Emma safe while she called the police. But Emma was 3 and she didn't understand why this person was hurting her mommy. She tried to stop him. He hit her so hard he knocked her across the room. She hit her head on the wall. They said she died instantly. He stopped hitting me when she hit the wall. He realized who she was. Then he turned on me again. He told me it was my fault. That if I hadn't left, she would be alive. He kept hitting me and hitting me until I was unconscious or the police arrived. I'm not sure what exactly stopped him. I was in a coma for 4 days. I'm not sure what brought me out of it. I might have been the vision."

"Tell me about it," Blair said as he scooted his chair closer to her.

"I was in the woods," she said as she closed her eyes. "And I saw a wolf. It looked like it had been hurt. I bent over to check and see where it was hurt and it had the most beautiful blue eyes. It let me pet it then it got up and started to limp away. I followed it to a play area."

"Where I was pushing a little boy on a swing," Blair said as she opened her eyes. He touched her face. "I looked up from the swing and saw you coming. I stopped the swing and whispered in his ear. He jumped out of the swing and ran toward you."

"I picked him up just as you joined us," she continued. "You smiled as you touched my stomach and…"

"Felt the baby move," he said as they looked at each other. "For two years I've wondered what that vision meant. And then yesterday I was drawn back to the fountain. The fates must have known we would both be there then."

"But why show us the vision two years before we would even meet?"

"Probably because we both had near death experiences at the same time," Blair concluded. "We were sent the visions to give us something to fight for."

"That's why when we met I felt like I had known you for a long time,"

"Exactly," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

His phone started to ring as he was kissing. Blair tried to ignore it but he knew it was probably Jim. "Sandburg," he said after he broke off the kiss and answered the phone.

"Chief, I need you to come into the station," Jim said.

"What's going on?" Blair asked as Karen started to throw out the takeout boxes.

"I'll explain when you get here."

"All right," he said as he looked at Karen. "I have to take Karen back to the university then I'll be there."

"All right, Chief," Jim said as he hung up.

Blair hung up and went to help Karen. "That was Jim. Something's going on at the station. When we finish cleaning up here, I have to take you back to Rainer."

"You don't have to do that, Blair," she said as they finished cleaning up the kitchen. "I can always catch a cab."

"No, I brought you here, I'll take you back," he stated. "Whatever is happening will still be going on when I get there."

Blair took Karen back to the university. He walked her back to the history building then headed for his car. He saw something as he past the fountain. He thought he saw a blond woman staring at it. He took off toward the Jeep hoping he had just experienced a flashback.

When he got to the station he went straight to the captain's office where Simon and Jim were waiting for him. "Tell me, tell me, that the reason you called me isn't Alex Barnes!"

Simon and Jim looked at each other. Then Jim sighed. "After you left, I called the psychiatric hospital she was admitted to. Two nights ago, the nurse on her ward was passing out medication. She went into Alex's room and she wasn't there. They checked the other rooms on the ward and the security cameras. There is a half an hour lapse in the tapes. It looks like someone turned them off. When they came back on, she was gone."

Blair sank into the chair behind him. "That was her."

"Who?" Simon asked as he and Jim straightened up.

"When I took Karen back to Rainer, I walked her to class," he explained. "When I walked past the fountain, I saw a woman staring into it. A blond woman."

"Damn," Simon said as he went to the door to his office. "Taggart, Rafe, get in here."

The detectives made their way into Simon's office. "Where are Connor and Brown?" Simon asked.

"H is on his way back from lunch and Megan just left," Rafe supplied.

"I'll brief them when they get back," Simon said as he indicated for him to sit. "Alex Barnes has escaped."

"I thought she was catatonic," Joel said as he looked at Blair.

"She apparently came out of it about a month ago. The doctors at the hospital were evaluating her to see if she was fit to stand trial. Joel, I want you to go to Rainer and pick up Sandburg's brother. Rafe, go to the Phoenix Foundation and pick up his father."

"Whoa, Simon, wait a minute," Blair said as he sat up. "You're not going to tell my father and Sam about this."

"Blair, she might go after them," Simon reasoned.

"There's no way she knows about them," he argued. "We have different last names. And there is no way she would have access to my personnel file to find out. She doesn't know I'm a cop."

Jim took the seat beside Blair and turned his partner to face him. "Chief, the doctors say she's been responsive for a month. Who knows how long she was really responsive before that. We know she had some kind of help to escape. She could have found out you were a detective. And she could have found out about your family. If you saw her at Rainer, it's possible she saw you."

Blair looked at his friend. "You think she'll go after Dad and Sam?" he asked softly.

"I think it's a possibility," Jim confirmed.

"Then we go get them, together," Blair said as he got up.

"We want to put you in a safe house, Blair," Simon said as Blair stated to shake his head.

"No, I won't run away from this woman."

"Blair, she killed you," Rafe argued. "Go to the safe house. That way we can protect you and your family."

"Rafe, I can't do that," Blair argued. "Now we're wasting time. Let's go get Dad and Sam."

Jim has parked the truck at Rainer when Blair jumped out. He ran to catch up with his partner and was surprised when Blair stopped. "What is it, Chief?"

"Karen," he said as he started toward the history building. "If Alex saw me here today, she probably saw me with Karen."

"Chief, slow down," Jim said as he grabbed the younger man's arm. "Alex wouldn't know what kind of connection, if any, that you have with Karen."

"There is a connection" Blair argued. "I don't care if you understand it or not. But I'm not going to let Alex hurt her. Go get Sam, we'll meet you at the truck."

Blair didn't wait for Jim to respond. He raced towards the history building and Karen's office. He let out a sigh of relief when he got to the door and saw her sitting behind her desk. "Karen," he said as he walked in.

"Blair," she said smiling. "I thought you had to go back to the station."

"I did," he said as he got her coat and purse off of the coat rack. "And now I need you to come back there with me."

"What's going on?" she asked as he came over to her.

"Remember my story about the fountain," he asked. When she nodded, he continued. "The woman who put me in there has escaped. We have reason to believe she is in Cascade. And that she's already been to Rainer. I need you to come with me because she may have seen us together and I don't want her to come after you to get to me."

"What about your brother?" she asked as she got up and let him help her into her coat.

"Jim went to get him," Blair said as he led her out of the office. "We thought it would be faster to split up."

They met Jim and Sam at the truck. "You take Karen back in Sam's car," Jim said as Sam reluctantly handed Blair his keys. "I'll take Sam in the truck. I want you in my sight at all times. Let's go."

Blair led Karen to Sam's car. "I'll make introductions later," he said as he got in. "But that was my partner, Jim Ellison and my brother, Sam Malloy."

"Why do you have different last names?" Karen asked as Blair headed back to the station.

"That's a long story," Blair sighed. "The short version is we have the same parents but we were separated from our father. Well, I was separated from both our parents, but like I said…"

"It's a long story," she completed as she took his hand. "You can tell me when the time was right."

He raised her hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"Well, considering fate planned for us to marry and have a son and another baby, I'd say it was inevitable," she said as he pulled into the station's garage.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said as he stopped the car. Then he looked back at the truck and pulled out his phone. "Uh, Jim," he said after his partner picked up. "We didn't get my dad."

"He's right there, Chief," Jim said as he pointed to the elevators. "I called him when I got to Sam's office."

Blair nodded and hung up. Then he looked at Karen. "This wasn't the way I wanted you to meet my family. Come on, I'll introduce you to my dad."

They got out of the car and headed to the elevators. "Karen Davis, I'd like for you to meet my father…"

"MacGyver," she said as she hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Karen," he said sounding surprised. "I thought you were still in Nashville."

"I came to Rainer about a year ago," she said as Jim and Sam joined them.

"What's going on?" Sam said as he finally got a good look at the girl with his brother. "Karen?"

"Sam?" she said as they hugged. "Your last name isn't MacGyver."

"What's going on?" Jim asked Blair.

"It would appear that Dad and Sam know Karen," Blair said as he looked up at his partner.

"Let's figure this out upstairs," Jim said.

When they got to Major Crimes, Jim led them to the conference room. After he shut the door, Blair looked at his father. "How do you know Karen?"

"Her father went to college with me and your mother," MacGyver said as they sat down. "Mike was drafted when I was. We went to Vietnam together. When we got back, he helped calm me down after I found out what had happened to you."

"Oh my God," Karen said as she looked at Blair. "The long story. The reason you and Sam have different last names. You're the Blair they were looking for when Mac came to check on me."

"Yeah, I am," he said as she hugged him and held him close. MacGyver looked at Jim who just shrugged.

"So, you two want to tell us how you met?" MacGyver asked.

"We ran into each other when I went to have lunch with Sam yesterday," Blair said as he kept an arm around her. "We had lunch together today and made an interesting discovery. Then when I took her back to Rainer, I saw Alex. I was hoping it was some kind of flashback."

"Sorry, Chief," Jim said as he got up. "Simon's got an APB out on her. I know you said you don't want to go a safe house, but we're taking you to one in an hour. Rafe is getting some stuff from the loft and your dad's place. I called Megan when you picked up Karen and she's getting some things from her place."

"Jim, you need me on this one," Blair protested.

"I need you alive, Chief," Jim countered. "I'm going to go check in with Simon."

He left before anyone could respond. Blair stated to follow him, but MacGyver stopped him. "I know it goes against everything you have been trained to do, but let him do this. Let him send you to a safe house. You didn't hear the fear in his voice when he called me to tell me this woman was back. We weren't here when you drown, he was. He still blames himself for what happened and right now he thinks the best way to protect you is for you to go to a safe house."

Blair looked at his father, then he nodded. He put his arm around Karen again and pulled her close.

MacGyver looked at Sam. "He only met her yesterday?" he whispered.

"Apparently," Sam said as he grinned at them.

Blair looked at his family. "Yes, we only met yesterday. Look, I'll explain what happened at lunch when Jim takes us to the safe house."

Two hours later, they were at the safe house. Jim checked in with Rafe and Brown, who were given the first watch. Then he came in the living room and sat in the chair beside MacGyver as they looked at the couple on the couch. Sam looked at them from the love seat across from them. "So, what's the big discovery you two made?" he asked.

Karen looked at MacGyver. "The last time you saw me was when I came out of the coma my ex-husband put me in," she reminded the older man.

"Yeah, I had to keep your dad from going after him," MacGyver recalled.

"She came out of it when Jim brought me back from downing," Blair said as she squeezed his hand a little. "We found out we had the same vision."

"She saw the wolf and the jaguar merge?" Jim asked.

"No, this was before that," Blair said as he looked at his friend. "When Karen started to tell me about her vision, I realized it was the same as mine. We filled in the details for each other. That's when I realized I was supposed to go by the fountain yesterday. I was leading me to meet her."

"So, what are you saying?" Jim asked as he looked at his guide. "Are you saying that this vision means you two are supposed to be together?"

"It was real, Jim," Blair said seriously. "Just as real as the wolf and the jaguar merging. That vision helped bring me back."

Jim just nodded. MacGyver smiled. 'It must be true. You look at her the same way I used to look at your mother. And Karen defiantly deserves to be happy."

"Thanks Dad," Blair said as he smiled at his father.

Jim got up. "I better get back to town. We need to find Alex before she finds this place."

Blair wanted to make Jim take him, but he didn't want to start a fight. He decided he would give it a day, then insist on going with Jim.

Jim came back that night and Blair joined him on the porch. "I'm going with you tomorrow."

"No, you're not, Chief," Jim said as he looked at the tree line. "You're staying here. It's nonnegotiable."

"What happened to me wasn't your fault," Blair said softly. "I'm the one who told Alex what she was. I'm the one who showed her how to control her senses. And I'm the one who kept her existence hidden from you."

"But I'm the one who kicked you out of the loft," Jim argued. "You would have been home instead of sitting alone in your office, a target…"

"Jim, you aren't…" Blair stopped as Jim held his hand up. "What is it?"

"I heard a jaguar," Jim said as he reached around and grabbed his gun.

"She's here?" Blair asked as he pulled his gun.

Jim nodded. "Go back inside."

"No, I'm your back up," Blair said as he gave Jim a look that told him not to argue. "Radio Joel and Megan and let's find the bitch."

Jim didn't argue. He knew there wasn't time. He radioed his fellow detectives then he and Blair headed to the woods. He didn't want Blair out there. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Jim!" he heard just before he heard two shots. He looked in front of him and saw Alex Barnes slump to the ground. He ran over to her and checked her pulse. She was dead. "You got her, Chief!" he called.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he didn't get a response. "Chief!" he called again. "Sandburg!"

He concentrated on hearing and heard the ragged breathing. "Blair!" he shouted as he reached out with sight. He saw Blair laying on the ground."

"Taggart, Sandburg's down!" he called into his radio. "We need medics out here now!"

"What about Barnes?" he heard Megan ask.

"She's dead," he said as he stopped beside his fallen friend. "Chief?" he asked softly as he sank to his knees.

He heard people running up behind them as he checked on Blair's injuries. "Oh God."

"What?" MacGyver asked as he knelt beside his friend and looked at his son.

"The bullet nicked his heart," Jim said as he ripped off his jacket and pressed it into the wound. "We need those medics now, or we're going to lose him."

The EMT's made their way past Sam and Karen. Sam was doing his best not only to hold her back but to resist the urge to run to his brother. The paramedics called in a helicopter and got Blair to a clearing so he could be transported quickly to the hospital.

Jim drove MacGyver, Sam and Karen to the hospital as quickly as he could. When they got there, MacGyver ran to the desk. "My son was just brought in by helicopter. Blair Sandburg."

The nurse checked her computer. "They've taken him up to surgery."

They took off for the elevators before she could finish. When they got to the waiting room, MacGyver left his name and Blair's with the nurse at that desk. Then he started to pace. 'He's going to be okay," he heard Karen say from where she was sitting.

He looked at her and saw the hope in her eyes. "Yeah, he's going to be just fine."

Simon arrived ten minutes later. "What happened?" he asked Jim.

Jim told him what had happened when he realized Alex Barnes was there. Then he turned from his partner's family. "I should have made him go back inside. We knew she was after him and I let him follow me into the woods. He could die again because of me."

"This wasn't your fault, Jim," Simon said as he looked his best detective in the eye. "Sandburg is your partner. He was backing you up like he was trained to do. Alex Barnes is the only one to blame for anything and everything that has happened to him in the course of investigating her crimes. He'll tell you that when he pulls through this."

"What if he doesn't?" Jim asked softly. "How do I look then in the eye after this. Hell, Simon, Mac has yet to spend a full year with his son. First because of the Army and Naomi and now because of me."

He walked away from the captain before he could say anything. Jim wondered the corridors of the hospital finally found himself in the atrium. He sat in there and thought about the day he met Blair Sandburg. His mind traveled through the years and his memories of his guide.

Inchaca was right. His worst fear was losing the man who had become a brother to him. And as he remembered all of the times Blair had been hurt or kidnapped over the years, he knew it was because of Jim's work. "Oh God, Chief, what have I done?" he asked as he started crying."

Karen walked into the atrium and went over to Blair's partner. She sat beside him, pulled him into her arms and let him continue to cry. She had come to look for him and try to convince him that what happened wasn't his fault. That was still her intention but first she wanted to give him this time to let it all out.

After a few minutes, Jim stopped crying. He wiped his eyes as he sat up and looked at her. "What are you doing here? Did you get word about Blair? Oh, God, tell me he's not…"

"He's not dead," she said as she took his hand. "I came to find you."

"Why would you want to come find me?" he asked. He still blamed himself and he couldn't understand why Blair's so called soul mate was seeking him out.

"To try and convince you that this isn't your fault," she said as he looked away from her. "Blair is a detective, Jim. He's your partner. He knows what the risks are. He was willing to take those risks tonight to protect his family. And probably to get a little revenge on Alex. She killed him, Jim. She killed him and you and your captain and everyone else was telling him that he had to hide from her. What would you have done if you had been in his shoes?"

Jim didn't have to think about it. "I would have gone after her. I would have done everything in my power to take her down."

"Blair wanted to do that," she said as he closed his eyes.

"But we wouldn't let him," he sighed. "I wouldn't let him. Because of my guilt."

"Blair needs you now," she said as she took his hand. "You know he's not going to blame you for this. Come back to the waiting room with me."

Jim looked at her and nodded. They got up and headed back to the waiting room. When Jim saw MacGyver, his guilt overwhelmed him again. "Mac…"

"Don't Jim," MacGyver said as he came over and hugged him. "This isn't your fault. You know that deep down."

Jim just nodded and they sat down to wait for the doctor.

William Ellison heard the news report about a detective being shot in the line of duty. He knew someone would have called him if the detective was his son. But his mind told him that they wouldn't call him if it was Blair. He called Major Crimes and had his fears confirmed.

Knowing that if the situation were reversed, MacGyver would be there for him, William went to the hospital. When he entered the waiting room and saw MacGyver pacing. He walked up to the younger man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mac."

"Bill," MacGyver said as he looked at his friend. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," he said as he took in MacGyver's appearance. "I heard about it on the news. They're not identifying Blair yet. Somehow I knew that it if it wasn't Jimmy…"

"Yeah," MacGyver sighed. William could see the tears starting to form. "They say the bullet nicked his heart. I don't know if he's going to make it, Bill."

William pulled the younger man into an embrace. "He's strong, Mac. He'll pull through this."

MacGyver nodded as he heard the waiting room doors open. "MacGyver."

"MacGyver looked up to see Pete Thornton standing with Nikki Carpenter at his side. "Pete," he said as his voice cracked a little. He went over to the older man and held on for dear life.

William looked at Jim. "That's Mac's boss," Jim explained. "He's also the closest thing Mac's got to a father. You're more like a big brother."

"Good, because I didn't start that young," William grinned.

Nikki walked over to where Sam was sitting with Karen. "How are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'll be better when he comes out of surgery," Sam sighed. "I haven't been this scared since Dad was shot."

Nikki reached out and he entered her embrace. Karen got up and walked over to Jim. "Maybe I should go home," she said softly.

"Why?" Jim asked as he looked at her.

"I've only known him for two days," she said as her tears betrayed her.

"You've known him for longer than that in your heart," Jim argued. "We both know that. No one here wants you to leave, Karen. We all know how much you mean to him. And how much he means to you."

She nodded and he hugged her. MacGyver brought Pete over and introduced him and Nikki to Karen and William. Karen smiled a little when he introduced her as Blair's fiancée. "You're jumping the gun a little," she laughed. "He hasn't proposed yet."

"He will," MacGyver predicted.


	4. Chapter 4

They were joined a short time later by their friends at Major Crimes. Rafe and Brown brought coffee for everyone. Joel and Megan told Jim they didn't know how Alex got passed them. He told them not to worry about it. She had gotten what was coming to her in the end.

The doctor came in and MacGyver motioned for Jim and Karen to join him and Sam at the front of the group. "I take it you're here for Mr. Sandburg."

"Yes, he's my son," MacGyver said as he put an arm around Karen and stood close to Sam. "Is he going to be all right?"

"IT was touch and go for a while there," the doctor sighed. "He flat lined on the table, but we were able to revive him quickly. The bullet touched the bottom of his heart but the damage was minimal. My concern is his spine."

"His spine?" Jim asked.

"The bullet lodged itself near his spine. We managed to get it out, but there is some swelling."

"Is he paralyzed?" Sam asked as MacGyver pulled him close.

"Not permanently," the doctor said as he looked at his patient's family. "Once the swelling goes down, we'll know more. He will have some physical therapy ahead of him. I won't allow that to start until he's had time to recover from the surgery. While the damage to his heart was minimal, it was his heart. I'm going to give it a couple of days before I put the order in for physical therapy."

"Can we see him?" MacGyver asked as he started to relax a little.

"I'll only allow a few of you in at a time,' he said as MacGyver turned to Jim.

"Come with us," it was a request but Jim knew better than to say no.

The doctor led them down to Blair's room. They went in and MacGyver rand Sam went to either side of the bed. Karen stood with Jim at the foot of the bed. MacGyver stroked his son's hair and said a silent prayer of thanks that he was alive. Blair's eyes were closed and he had a nasal cannula. He was attached to a heart monitor.

Karen closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating. So much had happened in the last two days. She knew she wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to go any further with their relationship, destiny or not.

Blair started to stir and MacGyver's placed a hand on his son's arm. "You're okay Blair," he said in a soothing tone. "You're going to be just fine. You're in the hospital."

"Jim?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"He's right here," MacGyver said as Blair opened his eyes and looked at his partner.

"You okay?" he asked as Sam got him a cup of water and a straw.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jim answered as Blair took a few sips from the straw.

"Alex?" Blair asked as he closed his eyes for a minute.

"She's dead," Jim said as Blair opened his eyes again.

"Karen?" Blair asked as fatigue entered his voice.

"I'm here," she said as she entered his field of vision.

"Glad," he said as he started to drift off. Then he opened his eyes again. "Dad?"

"Yes, son?" MacGyver said as he held Blair's hand.

"Where are my legs?" he asked a touch of fear in his voice.

"They're there Blair," MacGyver said as he stroked Blair's hair again. "I know you can't feel them right now. But you will, I promise. Now, get some sleep. You need it."

"Wait," Blair said as he started to drift off again. "Have to tell Karen…."

"Have to tell Karen what?" MacGyver asked as he looked over at the nervous woman.

"Have to tell her I love her," Blair said as his voice got softer. "Want to marry her."

The last part was so soft only Jim could hear it. "What did he say?" Sam asked.

"He said he wants to marry her," Jim said as Karen looked up him a little surprised.

MacGyver smiled as he put his arm around her and they walked out of Blair's room. "I told you he would propose soon."

"Yeah, I guess you did,'" she smiled.

Jim took Karen back to the loft with him that night saying it would be easier for all of them to meet up there to go to the hospital in the morning. He led her to Blair's room. "Here's the bag Megan got for you. It's some of her things so I'm not sure if the sizes are right. I'll be right upstairs if you need anything."

"Thanks Jim," she said as he left and she shut the door. She opened the bag and looked at the clothes Megan had brought her. She sat on the bed and looked around Blair's room. Her eyes settled on his dresser. She opened a drawer and found a pair of sweats. She put aside Megan's clothes and put on Blair's.

The next morning Karen woke up forgetting where she was for a moment. She looked around and smiled a little when she realized she was in Blair's room. Then she sighed when she remembered why. She jumped a little when she heard the knock on the door. "Karen?" Jim's voice called. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"I'll be right out," she answered as she got out of the bed. She thought about changing, but just went out to the kitchen area.

She saw MacGyver and Sam already sitting at the table. "What time is it?" she asked.

"9:30," Jim said as he gave her a cup of coffee. "There's cream and sugar on the table."

"Thanks," she said as she went to the table.

MacGyver smiled as she sat down. "Those don't look like Megan's."

She blushed a little. "They're not. They're Blair's. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine Karen," MacGyver reassured as he took her hand. "This afternoon, after we've seen Blair, I think we need to call your parents."

"To tell them you found Blair?" she asked as she doctored her coffee.

"That and to tell them you're all right," MacGyver said as Sam and Jim brought the food over.

"Simon called this morning," Jim said as he sat down. "Blair's shooting made the front page of the Cascade Times."

"And it's been all over the cable news shows," Sam added. "There was even a call for Dad from the Today Show."

"Why?" Karen asked as she looked at MacGyver. "Because of what happened before?"

"Partly," Jim said as MacGyver looked at his food. "One of the reporters did some digging when Blair's name was released. He found out Blair had been kidnapped as an infant. It wasn't in time for the newspapers but the cable news shows are eating it up."

"They might try to contact him at the hospital," Karen said as she got up.

"Karen, sit down," Sam said as he looked at her. "Jim already called the hospital. He told them to inform him if anyone from the press try to call or visit Blair. All of his calls have to go through the hospital switchboard. And he's in ICU. His visitors have to check in with the nurse's station first."

Karen looked at them for a minute then sat down.

After breakfast, Karen changed clothes and they headed for the hospital. No one said anything about the fact that she had again rejected Megan's clothes in favor of Blair's. The doctor met them when they entered the ICU ward. "Mr. MacGyver," he said smiling. "I just came from Blair's room. He's recovering nicely from the surgery and if I like what I see later this afternoon, he should be out of the ICU in the morning."

"That's wonderful news, Doctor," MacGyver said. "When will he be able to begin physical therapy?"

"Day after tomorrow at the earliest. I want to give the swelling a little more time to go down. Then we'll get him stared on exercises to keep his legs from losing muscle. Once we determine how much, if any, damage there was to his spine, we'll be able to determine how much physical therapy he'll need."

"How long will it take for him to regain the use of his legs?" Sam asked.

"I wish I could give you a specific time frame," the doctor sighed. "But I can't. There are too many factors to take into consideration. Blair is strong and he's in good shape. He also has a positive attitude and family and friends to support him."

"Can we see him?" Karen asked.

"Of course," the doctor smiled. "He's been asking for you."

They headed back to Blair's room and found him sitting up in his bed. "Hey, guys," he said, smiling as they came in.

"How are you feeling, Blair?" MacGyver asked as he went over to his son's bed.

"Pretty good considering," Blair said as he looked down at his legs. "And they want to keep me on the heart monitor until tonight. I just need to know if I was dreaming last night when you said Alex was dead."

"She's dead, Chief," Jim said as he looked at his partner. "You took her out."

"I wasn't sure I hit her," he said as he closed his eyes. "I felt the bullet hit me right after I fired my gun. Then there was the pain. I thought I was going to die."

He opened his eyes and looked at Jim. "I guess I should have listened to you when you told me to go back inside."

"No what if's," MacGyver said as he took his son's hand. "The important thing is that you're going to be all right. Pete and Nikki are here. I'm going to call them at their hotel and see what time they're going to come by and see you."

"They flew up here because of this?" Blair asked feeling guilty.

"Yes they did. Because they care about you."

"Dad should we tell him about the news?" Sam asked.

MacGyver nodded and Sam looked at his older brother and told him about the reporters who found out about his kidnapping. "They're making that part of the story?" Blair asked surprised.

"Looks like it," Sam said as Blair picked up the remote and put the television on CNN.

"In one of our top stories," the anchor said, "Cascade Police Detective Blair Sandburg was shot in the line of duty last night. Detective Sandburg was protecting his partner from escaped convict Alexis Barnes. He is currently recovering at Cascade General Hospital. A spokesman from the hospital said that Detective Sandburg is in serious condition. Detective Sandburg was born on May 24, 1969. His father was drafted into the Vietnam War and his mother took care of him until a fateful night 3 ½ months after his birth when he was kidnapped by a family friend. It took 30 years for father and son to be reunited. Detective Sandburg's mother was renowned photojournalist Katherine Malloy who was killed by the Chinese Army in 1982 on unfounded charges that she was…"

Blair turned off the television. "How did they find out?"

"We don't know," Jim sighed. "But the hospital has been informed that they are not to let any reporters talk to you."

Blair nodded. He looked at Karen and reached for her hand. She took it and he pulled her onto the bed and held her. "Um, guys," MacGyver said as he headed to the door, "don't we have phone calls to make."

"Um, yeah, sure," Sam said as he pulled on Jim's arm.

"We'll see you later, Chief," Jim said as they left the couple alone.

Blair nodded as he held Karen. He waited until the door had shut then he let go of her and touched her face. "I am so sorry I scared you last night."

"It's okay," she said softly. "You were doing your job."

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed. Then he smiled. "I may have been uncertain about Alex being dead but there is one thing I said last night that I remember clearly."

"What's that?" she asked as she tried not to sound hopeful.

"I remember telling you I love you," he said as he took her hand. "And telling you that I want to marry you."

"Blair…" she started but he put his finger on her lips.

"I know what you're going to say," he smiled. 'We've only know each other for a few days. And all we have to go on is a vision. If you can tell me that you don't love me and that you don't want to marry me, I'll accept it. I might not like it, but I'll accept it. Can you tell me those things?"

"No, I can't," she said as she started to cry. "I can't tell you that I don't love you or that I don't want to marry you. Last night was one of the scariest nights of my life. I thought I was going to lose you and I had just found you."

"Shhh," he said as he wiped her eyes. "I'm going to be all right. I'll be out of here and back on my feet in no time. I don't have a ring yet and this isn't the way I wanted to do it. But you deserve to have the question asked. Karen Davis, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said as she leaned down and kissed him.

Jim smiled from where he was listening outside the door. "He asked her to marry him. She said yes."

MacGyver and Sam smiled as they went to go call their friends.

Blair was moved to a regular room the next morning. Karen was a little relieved when she went in and the heart monitor had been disconnected. The doctor had decided that he would have the physical therapist come up and talk to Blair before they started their work.

The therapist knocked on the door. "I take it this is Blair Sandburg's room?" he said.

"Yes it is," Jim said as he eyed the young man and made sure he wasn't a reporter. "And you are?"

"Jack Martin," he said as he extended his hand. "I'm going to be Blair's physical therapist."

"Nice to meet you," MacGyver said as he started to make introductions. He turned toward his oldest son. "And this is Blair. We can leave if you need us to."

"Actually today, I'm just going to go over some of the things we're going to do," Jack said as he looked at Blair. "We'll really get started tomorrow. Today I'm just going to stretch out your legs. There are exercises that you'll be able to do here in your room and then when you get home."

Jack proceeded to go over the exercises and what Blair's physical therapy would entail. "We're going to do another scan of your spine in the morning to see if the swelling has gone down," Jack said as he looked at Blair. "I won't lie to you. It's a slow process. But from what your doctor has told me, you've made excellent progress so far."

"Thanks," Blair said as Karen took his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Jack went over to the bed and started to stretch and bend Blair's legs. "Still no feeling?" he asked as he worked.

"Not really," Blair sighed. "Right now there's just a tingling sensation."

"Tingling's good," Jack smiled. "It means you're starting to get the feeling back. Oh, one thing I need you to know from the stat. As the feeling returns your legs are going to hurt when we do the exercises. There are probably going to be times when your legs start to hurt and you want to quit. I'll be honest with you, I won't let you quit unless I feel you're going to hurt yourself. You'll have to work through the pain, Blair, if you want to get back on your feet."

Blair nodded and smiled at his family to let them know that everything was going to be all right.

The next day, Sam, Karen and Jim reluctantly went back to work. They all promised they would come to the hospital as soon as they could. MacGyver had to take Nikki and Pete to the airport. While he was gone, Blair looked at Jack. "My father's birthday is in a few weeks. We're throwing him a surprise party. I want to be able to give him something I couldn't give him when I as a kid."

"What's that?" Jack asked as he worked on stretching Blair's legs.

"You heard about what happened to me on the news?"

"Yeah that must have been traumatic," he said as Blair closed his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe," he said as he opened his eyes again. "So, what do you think the odds are of me walking by his birthday?"

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked at Blair. 'I'm not making any promises Blair. The swelling has gone down a little, but not much. I don't know if you'll be walking by then."

"First step unaided, maybe?" Blair tried.

"Maybe," Jack relented. "Now let's get to work."


	5. Chapter 5

Blair worked hard in physical therapy and each day he swore he had a little more feeling in his legs. The doctor wanted him to have a week's worth of physical therapy under his belt before he let him leave the hospital.

Jim met MacGyver in the elevator on the day before Blair was scheduled to be released. "Hey Mac. I thought you were going to Blair's session with him."

"I was," MacGyver sighed. "But Pete called saying Jack Dalton was looking for me. We grew up together and he was one of the few people who knew about Blair. Anyway, he saw the news coverage and called Pete, who told him Blair was all right. He really didn't want to give Jack my new number."

"Why not?" Jim asked as the elevator stopped.

"Let's just say Jack has a knack for creating trouble," MacGyver laughed. "Anyway, Jack's going to come up in a couple of weeks to see how Blair's doing."

"Sounds like fun," Jim said as he stopped. He concentrated on the noise he had heard."

"Jim?" MacGyver asked. "What is it?"

"Blair," he said as started toward the therapy room. "His respiration is off."

They rushed into the room to see Blair struggling to walk along the parallel bars. He had just gotten out of his wheelchair and had only gone a step or two. They watched as he struggled to move the right leg. Jim could see the sweat forming on his friend's forehead.

MacGyver walked closer to the bars and watched his son. Blair caught the movement out of the corner of his eyes. "Hi Dad," he said as he tried to smile. "Hi Jim."

"Hey Chief," Jim said from where he was standing. "Looking good."

"He'll be ready to dance at his wedding before he knows it," Jack smiled as Blair completed his step. Jack was walking beside the bars so he was there if Blair needed him.

Blair went to move his left leg and lost his balance. Jim and MacGyver raced toward him as he started to fall. Jack caught him and put him back in his wheelchair.

"Blair, are you okay?" MacGyver asked as he knelt beside his son.

"Yeah," he said as he closed his eyes for a minute. Then he opened them and grabbed the bars and pulled himself back up.

"Chief," I think it might be time for a break," Jim said as Blair struggled to take that first step.

"I'm going to do this Jim," Blair said as he concentrated on what he was doing.

Jim looked at Jack. "Let him try," Jack said as they watched Blair.

He made it a few more small steps before his legs gave out again. MacGyver caught his son and held him while Jack retrieved his wheelchair. "You did great, Blair," he whispered in his son's ear. "You took your first steps on the bars. That's a big accomplishment after only a week. Take your time. Don't rush it."

"Your dad's right," Jack said as they got Blair settled in the wheelchair and gave him a look. "Don't rush it."

Blair just looked at him and nodded.

By Saturday, Blair had been home for four days and had been going to his physical therapy in the morning and doing his exercises in the afternoon. He called Simon on Friday and would be back to work on Monday on desk duty. He called Karen and asked her if she wanted to spend the day with him. She readily agreed.

They ate lunch at one of Blair's favorite restaurants. He smiled as he took her hand. "It's our second date."

"Officially, I guess so," she smiled. "But we have spent every day of the last week together."

"Yes, we have," he said as he looked at her left hand. "You know, your fiancé has neglected a very important detail, your ring."

"Well, he has been a little preoccupied," she said as he looked away for a minute. "Blair, what happened to you wasn't your fault. You were doing your job. As far as my ring is concerned, you'll get it when you can. The ring is just a symbol of our pledge to each other. You told me you want to be walking again in time for your father's birthday. That's in less than two weeks. Your physical therapy is an essential part of that. And if that means you don't have time to pick out an engagement ring, then I can wait."

"Well I can't wait anymore," he grinned. "Delmonico's Jewelry is just around the corner. They're supposed to have the best engagement rings in Cascade."

"That's why you wanted to eat here," she concluded.

"Yep," he said as he paid the bill. "And since it's just around the corner, we can walk. Well, you can walk, I can roll."

"You'll be walking soon enough," she said as they got their jackets and left.

They had just started down the street when Blair saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time. "Carolyn?" he called.

She turned and smiled at him. "Blair1"

She went over, bent down and hugged him. "I heard about what happened. I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"Thanks," he said as he took Karen's hand. "Carolyn Plummer, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Karen Davis."

"Nice to meet you," Karen said as they shook hands.

"Blair forgot to mention that I'm Jim's ex-wife," Carolyn said as she smiled.

"Carolyn was in charge of the technical division at Central when I met Jim," Blair explained. "Then she abandoned us for San Francisco. What brings you back to Cascade?"

"My sister is supposed to be getting married," she said with a weary look on his face. "My parents have vowed that if she doesn't go through it with, they're not paying for the next one."

"Isn't that what they said the last time," Blair grinned.

"Pretty much," Carolyn laughed. "So, what are you two up to today?"

"I owe this pretty lady an engagement ring. So we're on our way to Delmonico's."

"Sounds great," Carolyn said as she looked at her watch. "Listen, I've got to go. Tell Jim I said hello and I'm staying at my sister's if he wants to call me."

"I will, Carolyn," he said as she walked away.

They entered the jewelry store and the sales clerk approached them. "How may I help you today?"

"We're looking for an engagement ring," Blair said as he held Karen's hand.

"Right this way," he said as he led them to a case."

"They'll all so beautiful," Karen said as she looked at the rings. "I don't know which one to pick."

"I do," Blair smiled as he pointed to a ring. "That one."

The clerk pulled it out and placed it where they could get a better look at it. "That's the one," Blair grinned. "Can she try it on?"

"Let me size it," the clerk said as he sized the ring to her finger. It was just a little bigger than she needed, but she could try it on.

"Oh, Blair, it's beautiful," she gasped.

Blair got out his wallet and handed his credit card to the clerk. "It's perfect."

Monday rolled around and Blair got ready to go to work for the first time since his shooting. He wasn't wild about riding a desk, but he knew he couldn't go out in the streets in a wheelchair. He smiled when he entered Major Crimes and saw the banner that read "Welcome Back Blair."

He continued his physical therapy but kept his progress a secret. He wanted to be able to surprise his father on his birthday.

Sam and Blair took MacGyver to lunch on the day of his birthday. "You know, you guys don't have to make a big deal out of today," MacGyver said after they had ordered.

"It's not every day a man turns 50, Dad," Sam observed.

"It's just another birthday," MacGyver argued.

"But it is the first time we've been together on your birthday," Blair pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right about that," MacGyver said as he looked at his oldest son.

MacGyver still had nightmares about that fateful night three weeks ago when his son had been shot. Only in his dreams, Blair died in his arms.

"Dad?" Blair asked as he touched the older man's arm. "You okay? You looked like you were a million miles away."

"I guess I was," he sighed then he smiled. "So, what else do you two have planned for today?"

"Just lunch," Sam sighed. "I've got a staff meeting."

"I've got my physical therapy session this afternoon," Blair said as he looked down at this wheelchair. "Jack says I should be out of this thing in time for the wedding."

"Blair, you're not getting married until April," MacGyver said as he tried not to sound disappointed. "I thought that with as hard as you've been working, you'd be walking long before that."

"Apparently the swelling hasn't gone down as quickly as they thought it would," Blair shrugged. "Jack says I can't give up though. If we stop and wait for the swelling to totally go down it will take longer for me to get back on my feet."

MacGyver just nodded as they started to eat lunch.

That night, Sam told MacGyver that Blair had planned a quiet dinner for the family, Jim and William at the loft. He followed his youngest son across the hall and tried not to dwell on the fact that he hadn't heard from any of his friends.

Jim opened the door. "Come on in, guys. Everyone's here."

MacGyver heard the yell of "Surprise!" as he walked in and saw his friends standing in front of the balcony doors.

"What is this?" he asked as he looked from Sam to Blair. "I thought you two said you didn't have anything planned."

"We obfuscated," Blair grinned as two people came up with Karen.

MacGyver grinned. "Ben," he said as he embraced his friend. "Julia. It's great to see both of you."

"It's great to see you too, Mac," Ben said as he looked at his friend. "So, how does 50 feel? I only have a couple of months before I get there myself."

"Not bad so far," he sighed. "Have you guys met everyone?"

"Blair and Karen made the introductions," Julia said as she looked at her friend's sons. "I can see Kate in them."

"Yeah, me too," MacGyver said as he smiled a little. "Ben, did you tell them about what Kate and I asked you to do?"

"Not yet," he answered.

MacGyver turned to the young couple. "I think we have yet another sign that you two were meant to be together."

"What's that Dad?" Blair asked.

"Your mother and I asked Ben and Julia to be your godparents when you were born," MacGyver stated.

"I guess it was fate, Chief," Jim said as the guests started to mingle.

Jack Dalton approached his best friend. "Blair's a great kid. So's Sam. You and Kate made good boys. I'm just glad Naomi got what was coming to her."

"You never did like her," MacGyver sighed. "You tried to warn me about her."

"Yeah, well, the one time you should have listened to me," Jack shrugged. "I'm glad you found them."

"Thanks Jack," he said as he hugged his friend.

They had a buffet style dinner then went into the living room where MacGyver started opening his presents. He laughed when he opened Pete's book on golf. He was glad that all his friends were getting to know each other. Mama Colton was doting over Sam and Blair, much to the relief of her sons who were usually on the receiving end.

Sam handed MacGyver his present. "I hope you like it."

MacGyver opened the present and noticed it was a new photo album. He opened the album to find pictures of both his sons from the time they were babies. The last page was a copy of the picture of him and Kate the last time they went hiking.

Then he looked under the album and found a framed picture and smiled. Sam had taken pictures of MacGyver, Blair, Harry and himself and put them together through photo manipulation onto an 8X10. "This is great, Sam. I love it."

"I'm glad," Sam grinned. "You don't know how hard it was to sneak those pictures out of the apartment. I think it's Blair's turn."

Blair smiled as he looked at his father. His wheelchair was positioned in front of where MacGyver sat. "I have to confess, I didn't buy you anything. But I thought this might make up for it."

He looked over at Jim who bent down and moved the foot rests out of the way as Blair put his feet on the floor. Sam grinned as Blair pushed himself into a standing position. He stood still for a minute to make sure he had his balance.

MacGyver stood up when he realized what was going on and stood there as Blair took his first unaided steps since he had been shot. Blair slowly made his way to where his father was standing. He stood in front of MacGyver and smiled at his father. "Happy Birthday Dad."

MacGyver pulled him into a hug as the room broke into applause. "Way to go Hairboy!" Henri called as MacGyver pulled Sam into the hug.

"You two have made today my best birthday ever just by being here," he said as Jim set the wheelchair behind Blair so he could sit back down. "That was preset enough, but I won't say I don't love the presents you did give me. Let's have some cake."

Jack went over to the cake and got out the fake machete he had used at MacGyver's last surprise party. MacGyver gave him a look and he laughed as he got out a regular knife to cut the cake with after MacGyver made his wish.

Jim looked around the loft at his friends and family and thought about the events of the last year. He looked at his guide and smiled. A year ago, Blair hadn't known who his family was. Now he had a father and brother who would, and had, do anything for him. He had a fiancée that loved him with all her heart and a partner who would die for him.

Jim knew that last thought was true. If it came to it, he would lay down his life for Blair. He blinked away any morbid thoughts and joined the party.

Three weeks later, Blair was back on the job with a cane. Jack said it would be another couple of weeks or so before he could give the cane up. But he was able to do some field work. He looked forward to the future he had in front of him. Life was finally starting to shape up for Blair Sandburg.


End file.
